Charles Gets His Way
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Charles needs a master. Erik had been his master for a while and when that failed he'd turned to Hank. Then Logan stepped into his life and Charles had to have him.
Logan had always had a thing for Professor Xavier. The man was a genius, caring and beautiful to boot. Logan couldn't have wanted more. But the professor never showed a returned interest and Logan never acted on his own.

So seeing Charles laid out before him, spread wide was a bit of a shock. But Logan had some semblance of self control and managed not to jump the young telepath before him.

"What are you doing?" Charles rolled his hips up, trying to entice the man before him. It'd worked on Hank. He'd only had to say a few words and Hank was in him and ready to do whatever Charles wanted. Logan didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"Please Logan, I need you!" Logan snorted, finally stepping into the room. He ignored the sinfully beautiful body on his bed and instead shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the back of his desk chair. He could see Charles squirming on the bed as he moved through his room like he wasn't there.

"What makes you think I want you?" Charles froze at that. Maybe he'd misread the situation. Logan wasn't even looking at him and Charles felt tears well in his eyes. He'd never been rejected before.

Logan opened his mouth to answer his own question when the smell of tears hit him. He turned quickly, taking in the sight of Charles trying to hold back tears. Logan was by his side in an instant, arms wrapping around the naked man. Charles squirmed in his hold, trying to free himself through the sobs that fell from his lips. Logan cursed himself and pulled the man further into his chest.

"No! You don't want me!" Charles's voice shook with pain. He didn't want Logan's pity. Logan shushed the man, running his hand gently through the other's hair.

"Of course I want you, Chuck. You're perfect." Charles whimpered and burrowed himself closer to Logan.

"Then why did you ignore me?" Logan let loose a string of curses in his mind. He should have known Charles would be sensitive. He nuzzled against the top of Charles's head, taking in the man's scent.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Charles hummed, rubbing himself against Logan. Logan gasped, feeling Charles's erection rub against the side of his jeans. "Baby?"

Charles moaned, rubbing himself harder against Logan. Logan let his hands wander down, clutching Charles's hips. The telepath moaned at the rough grip, only serving to spur the man on.

"Touch me Logan." Logan growled, throwing the smaller man down onto the bed. Charles gasped, smiling as Logan practically ripped his clothes off. Within a minute the man was naked above him, cock hard and dripping. Charles stared in wonder at the thick length, it was so much bigger than he was used to. Charles had to have it in him.

He reached out, hand brushing against Logan's cock. The man gasped at the gentle touch, body shuddering. Charles let his hand wrap around Logan's cock. Logan was so _big_. He gave a few tentative strokes, finger running along the man's vein. Maybe he could...

Logan practically howled at the sudden wet heat around him. He was in Charles's mouth, so wet and warm and _perfect_. Charles swallowed him down further, taking him in as much as he could. He gagged as Logan touched against the back of his throat. Logan reared back, letting himself slip out of Charles's mouth.

"Easy baby." Charles nodded and Logan sighed as he was taken back into that heat. The kid was just so _eager_. Charles sucked him diligently, eyes wide and smiling up at Logan. Logan let his hands slip into Charles's hair, gripping the brown locks with dark ferocity. He restrained himself from fucking into that wonderful heat, calming his instincts as best he could. He didn't want to hurt Charles.

Charles tried deep-throating again, taking Logan in deeply. His tongue teased over the man's slit, licking softly every now and then. Logan growled and clenched his hair tightly. He was so close. Charles raised his hand, pulling at Logan's hip and forcing the man in deeper. He hummed around the cock in his mouth, finally drawing out the other man's orgasm. Logan pulled Charles close, spilling himself into the other's mouth. Charles swallowed what he could, letting some dribble out of his mouth. Logan removed himself from that perfect mouth, panting. Charles licked his lips, trying to wipe up what he could. His eyes made their way up to Logan, shining with tears.

"Was I good?" Logan groaned and hauled the telepath up, kissing him fiercely. He could taste himself on the kid's lips and pressed further into that mouth. Charles kissed back eagerly, hands scrambling against Logan's chest.

"Better than good, baby." Charles smiled and nearly blinded Logan. How was this radiant boy in his bed?

"Can we...?" Charles let his hand trail down Logan's chest. Logan felt his breath hitch as Charles gripped him tightly. He stroked him languidly, getting the man back to full hardness. Logan grabbed at the kid's hand, stopping Charles from making him come a second time.

"Slow down." Charles flushed but didn't pull his hand away. He squeezed lightly making Logan groan.

"I want you in me. Don't you want me?" Logan hissed and pressed light kisses along the telepath's face. Charles sighed and let Logan guide him back down onto the bed.

"Shhh. Lie down." He would make this perfect for his younger lover. He reached down, fingers ready to circle the man's hole. He pressed lightly at the winking entrance, surprised when his finger slipped inside. He looked at Charles, watching the man turn red.

"I wanted to be ready." Logan felt a rumble run through his chest. He grinned down at Charles, sweeping the man up into another soul sucking kiss.

"So good for me." Charles preened at that. Logan shook his head, lining himself with his lover's hole. He pushed in slowly, taking every gasp and moan Charles released. Inch by inch he slipped forward until finally he bottomed out. Charles hissed and wrapped his legs around Logan's waist, pulling the man closer.

"Please! Logan please!" Logan huffed, easing Charles's wild thrusts. The man was going to hurt himself if he kept trying to push back against him.

"I got you baby." He let his hips slide back, easing out of Charles. Charles mewled softly at the loss and Logan took a breath before pushing back into that warm heat. The slow drag of his cock was torture and Charles shifted himself against Logan. Charles spread his legs further, encouraging Logan to go deeper.

"Faster, please!" Logan smirked, gathering the telepath in his arms and shoving the boy into the mattress. He would indulge him, let Charles have a taste of his strength. Logan picked up his pace, slamming his hips back and forth, ramming right into Charles's prostate. His lips trailed along the smaller's neck, planting bites and bruises along the smooth skin.

"All mine." Charles nodded furiously, words failing him. Logan was so deep inside him, so large and thick and practically thrumming with lust. He was pure animal instinct, capable of ripping him apart without breaking a sweat. Suddenly Charles was changing position and felt his face get pressed into the mattress. Logan draped himself over Charles's back, growling into the man's neck. Charles keened, ramming himself back into Logan's thrusts.

"So close, Logan please!" Logan picked up speed, moving his hand to wrap around Charles's cock. Charles came quickly, moaning around Logan's name as his chest fell to the bed. A few more thrusts and Logan was spilling into Charles with a roar. Logan stayed on top of Charles, panting and shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. After a few seconds Logan pulled out, watching as his come trickled from that sweet pink hole. He collapsed next to Charles spent.

"Love you." He gathered Charles into his arms, taking in the smell of his scent covering the other man. Charles yawned and snuggled closer to Logan. He smiled against Logan's chest, basking in the man's warmth and embrace. Logan had played right into his hands.


End file.
